New-York City's favorite couple
by MelleCamille11
Summary: Her life was exactly how she expected it to be, maybe a little too much…but if she had to be honest something was missing. Something, or more likely someone has been missing for years now. Sure Rachel was engaged to a top golden very rich and too handsome to be true trader, but deep in her heart something, or again someone, was still holding a very important place. Finn.


**_A/N:_ Hey! i'm back with this oneshot, that didn't turned out as I wanted but oh well, might as well publish it anyway! Hope you will enjoy it though :) And please bear with any grammatical errors as I was too lazy to re-read it to correct! Story is devided into small chapters. Thanks again for those who are reading, favoriting, following and reviewing :)**

* * *

_**1.**_

She was finally a famous, successful Broadway star and multiple Tony Awards winner, just like she has always dream to be. She had met almost every Broadway stars she used to rant about for hours during Glee club: Bernadette Peters, Liza Minnelli, Patti LuPone and even her life-time idol Barbra Streisand. She actually had lunch last Saturday with her. Rachel was currently starring in the brand new musical that everyone on Broadway was talking about. Her manager told her during their last meeting, that she had already ten producers who were saving the female lead role in their new production just for her, and someone even wanted to adapt her life into a musical. She had already sold millions and millions of albums and had starred in numerous movies – even Hollywood productions, which she had once swore she would never participate in. You see, after graduating major of her NYADA promo, everything went so fast for Rachel. Actually, even during her last year she was already spending most of her time on Broadway theaters' stages. Rachel was now 26, she was nation-widely known and recognized for her talent and inspiration. She was_ that_ girl; the one every men dream to be with and every women would die to be. You would have told her that when she was in High-School, although she would have been flattered, she would have never believed you. But today, she was the "it girl" of New-York City. Her face was pretty much all of the time on page six – yeah, you know, this page in the NYPost about rich, famous and beautiful socialites. So her life was exactly how she expected it to be, maybe a little too much…but if she had to be honest something was missing. Something, or more likely someone has been missing for years now. Sure Rachel was engaged to a top golden very rich and too handsome to be true trader from Wall Street who attracted every women every time he walked somewhere, but deep in her heart something, or_ again_ someone, was still holding a very important place. Finn.

* * *

**_2._**

People who knew Finn in high school, _never_ would have ever thought he would have actually become who he was today. You see, as you would have the least expected it, Finn was New-York city mayor. Yes, mayor as in mayor, real mayor of the city of New-York – no joke. After spending a little time in the army and then going back to Ohio after his breakup with Rachel, he followed Mr. Schue to Washington for his art's Blue Ribbon panel he was on; and that's where and when he got that "epiphany". He knew, he just knew it and felt it; Finn had always wanted to make a change in this world, not only he wanted to increase art's program in every schools of the nation but he truly cared about people. So after finally getting into the good law school and graduating after sleepless nights studying, he got promoted over the years in the administration and finally became mayor. But why New-York City and not Lima, right? Well, if Finn were truly honest with you, there was only one reason. Even if he still spends some time in Lima to visit his mom and the Schusters, after graduating from law school Finn had elected residency in the one and only city of New-York. See, where am going there, don't you? Yes, Finn chose New-York, because of Rachel. Sure, she had moved on and was engaged to that multi-billionaire finance's golden boy and living in a penthouse on Park Avenue (he may or may not have read the page six instead of the financial section), but even with the years which had gone by, he never forgot her. He was now single, and was _"the"_ hot shot in the city. His cabinet's secretary in charge of public relations had one day, made clear to him, that he needed to find a "fine lady" and get married, if he wanted to have more credibility; and sure he actually dated a few women, but it never lasted too long. None of them could fill this hole in his heart, existing ever since that breakup.

* * *

_**3.**_

They see each other. Well not in real life. They haven't seen each other since…_you know_, since their breakup – even during school reunion they manage to avoid each other. But she reads newspapers, listens to the radio, watches TV and goes on the internet, so she knows who he is and precisely his position, but who doesn't anyway? And he reads the NYPost for "work" purposes he says, and maybe he spends a little too much time on Broadway World website.

When they broke up, he never asked his brother about Rachel; for humility or pride maybe? And it was like a clear message between the two brothers, that Rachel should _never ever_ be mentioned in their conversations – they never said so though, but it was just clear you know. Finn knows that Kurt is still Rachel's best friend; he knows because he, some day, overheard a conversation between him and his mother about Rachel and how she was going to play the female lead role in this new revival of Evita and that she had offered Kurt three front row tickets. Obviously he went with his mom and Blaine, and didn't even bother offering Finn to come; but they never speak about Rachel, so again, how can he blame Kurt?

* * *

**_4._**

Rachel speaks about Finn with Kurt_ a lot_ - at least for the first two years after their breakup. Since they were roommates at that time, it was all "logical", right? But after two years of being questioned about Finn on a daily basis, Kurt had had enough and he urged Rachel to date someone again, because according to him _"two years is already too much lost time being single"_. So she stops asking; she knows he's in college and happy with what he is doing though for what Kurt last told her. She figure out that he moved on and maybe he is even in a relationship, or engaged or married… And during several years she has no ideas about what he is doing or where he is, she just sees him at school reunions from far away but never dare to say hi – so she avoids him. And then one day, she finally hears about him: he is running for mayor of New-York, her city. She can't help but smile; she's _so_ proud of him. She thought about reaching him and congratulates him for who he has become, but she never did. She is too busy working or she's away promoting something, or she has another project going on – or maybe she is just too scared.

Recently though, she truly is busy with her career and her wedding's preparations. She is marrying Alexander Nathaniel Parker III Montgomery; she has to take his name because he is from a big important and prestigious elite family from New-York, so that is how things are done with these people. Ms. Rachel Montgomery, now shall it be. She doesn't like it but she has to deal with it, it's not like if she had a choice anyway. Alexander or Alex, as she calls him when they are not in public, is actually really nice to her. He spends more time in his office than at home with her, and he is surrounded with boring people named Charles Henry Vanderbilt or Marie-Charlotte Hamilton for example, who consider Broadway as an under-art, insulting theater, destined for poor and non-intellectual people, and his family looks down on her as if she were some kind of social outcast not from their fancy world. But despite all of this, she likes him and he is nice. He always buys her fancy presents (she doesn't even ask for it, but he does, because with what she earns she could comfortably buys everything at Barneys, Bendel and Bergdorf & Goodman - "the 3Bs" – and still be filthy rich), he is also polite and intelligent; but most of all, he offers her some kind of "security" in a way that she doesn't feel lonely anymore, at least the few time he is home…

* * *

**_5._**

It's Tuesday. And it's 6:30 AM, Finn is already in his office, ready to start the day. As always, he begins with his morning routine: emails, letters, faxes, phone calls, schedules, newspaper, quick meeting with his cabinet's staff… But this morning routine isn't a morning routine without visiting Broadway World website. _What?! He truly loves musicals!_ Today is one of these good days. She's on the top article of the website, he doesn't even have to search and type her name. It's early, he doesn't have to meet his staff before 30 minutes, so he decides to allow himself a little time and therefore to read the article. He reads it twice and then a third time again. It says: _"Broadway star, Rachel Berry is going to be starring in the revival of Funny Girl, which was first supposed to be produced in 2012 but was postponed for financial issues. The one and only miss Berry was spotted having lunch on Saturday with the original "Funny Girl" herself, Barbra Streisand. They were apparently speaking about the role of Fanny Brice"_. He knows how Rachel must be happy and thrilled, not that he had think about it or anything, but he knows it's her favorite musical. And apparently Rachel is a friend of Barbra? His girl definitely has got it all_…Erm_… He means Rachel, _this_ girl, not his girl of course!

* * *

**_6._**

She goes home early in the afternoon this Wednesday, because she knows that Alex is sick and so he's home with only the housemaid taking care of him, it's not that she doesn't trust him or that she thinks something's going to happen between them but she actually has a great new to share with him. But when she goes home, he is on the phone – apparently he's not sick anymore. She waits for him to be done with his phone call; when he finally hangs up, she greats him with a kiss and whispers the good news to him.

_"I have the role and it's finally official! They will start selling tickets tomorrow for the premiere next Monday!"_

She's almost jumping on her two feet and clapping her hands while she's smiling widely waiting for his congratulations. But they never come; he just looks at her with a small forced smile.

_"That's great darling, I won't be able to be there on Monday though, I have obligations you know Rachel. I am meeting with Preston Calloway for a possible merger of his company."_

She just nods. She should have expected it though; he had never showed any interest in her work nor her passion for music or theater. She is disappointed of course, but she just pretends it's okay – as always – and it works because he doesn't notice the one little tear escaping her eye, the one she quickly dry with the sleeve of her silk blouse.

_"Anyway, I was just on the telephone with Annabel Davenport; she's inviting us for the next weekend in the Hamptons because she needs advice for some hedge fund placement from me. I said we were going but we will stay at our place. As nice as it was from Anabell, I really like our Hamptons' house better than hers."_

She hates that Annabel girl. She is one of his friends of course, they went to Harvard together. She simply enjoys to constantly remember Rachel that she doesn't fit in this fancy, rich world. That's not even what is bothering her the most about this weekend: she has a big meeting with her agent that weekend, but she guesses she will have to postpone it…

_"I am not feeling well, I am just going to take a nap. I'll see you for diner"_

And with that, she disappears in their master bedroom and softly cry alone on their over-sized bed.

* * *

**_7._**

He doesn't know what's gotten into him this Thursday morning but while he was on Broadway World website, "just checking stuffs", he actually bought a ticket for the show. Not a front row one, of course, he wouldn't want Rachel to see him; so instead he opts for a seat in the back row. He doesn't mind, he is tall anyway so he will be able to see her without being catch by anyone – including Rachel herself and paparazzi. He is so proud and so happy. He wants to call her and congratulates her but he doesn't, he is too scared. Even if it might be a crazy decision, he really is looking forward to see her. It's going to be the first time he will see Rachel perform live again. It will be the first time he will see Rachel in New-York since they broke-up.

All he thinks about is the show now. On Friday he even got a new tailored tuxedo that he plans to wear for the premiere, but it's not like she will see it anyway…

On Saturday he's walking in Central Park, hands in hands with Abigail. She's the youngest daughter of his Godmother. Although they are not blood-related, she looks like him a lot; they actually have once or twice been taken for fathers and daughters. The little girl is only six years old, but she's already so self-driven and determined: she wants to be the president of America she told him one day. Her determination reminds him of Rachel somehow (and yes, it's totally normal if he still thinks about her, even though it's been almost ten years now).  
He cannot help but chuckle when he hears the little girl says _"I'll be the first woman to be president and my husband will be the first "first gentleman" of the White House"._

_"Oh I see, and have you already found your husband Abby?"_

He cannot help but ask her, because he is almost sure what her answer will be .She says that she likes a boy in her class, since he once gave her flowers during school break.  
They walk and keep quiet for a moment, but then she stops and looks deep in his eyes.

_"Uncle Finn, can I ask you a question?" _Yes, she calls him "uncle" although he technically isn't; he nods at her.

_"Why aren't you married? Is it because you like boys but you're too scared to say it to everyone? Because, you know, mom said it is okay to love a girl or a boy, she said it doesn't matter as long as you are happy with the person you're with"_

He smiles, how a little girl like his Abby can be so smart at such a young age? Six years old, and already so wise, he thinks.

_"No, Abby, it's not like that. You see, sometimes in life you love someone and you are convinced that this person is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, but when this person doesn't love you anymore, well you find yourself to be lost"_

They keep walking through the crowded streets of Manhattan and when they get back to her apartment, he says a quick "hi" to his Godmother and decides to leave. Right before the door closes, Abby catch him by the sleeve and whispers in his ear _"Buy her flowers, she will love you again. I love flowers, girls always love flowers"_

* * *

**_8._**

On Saturday, she decides to take a walk in Central Park. She needs fresh air, she needs to think and escape the frustration she feels when she's at home. She wishes she had to work today, but she has a day off, she hates days off.  
Recently, she has conflicted feelings toward Alexander. She likes him and he is nice, but she just feels they don't actually belong. And she know what she's speaking about when she says "some people belong to some others" because when she was with Finn that's how she felt; she felt like she belongs, she felt like she could be _anywhere_ in the world and still be the happiest and luckiest girl because she had him. And she knows she shouldn't keep thinking about him because it's been almost ten years now, but sometimes she can't help but smile, let her heart warm up and let her mind remembers when she was with him. She shakes her head, takes off that goofy grin on her face and keeps walking. She blames her fears and thoughts on the wedding, brides are always nervous and anxious before their wedding (_yeah, and they also always think about their exes, right?..._).  
She's just a few block away from where she lives when she notices a little girl walking hands in hands with her father. She stops and looks at them, wondering if, one day she will be a mother too. Maybe, but how will be Alexander with their children? She knows he will make them attends that private school, the same one he went to. But will he be there? Will he be a caring and loving father? Or will he just keep being busy with his work?  
She dispels these thought and focuses on the father and his daughter. But then… _No it isn't! Is it him? It cannot be_! She walks a little closer, just to be sure._ It is_. It's him and his daughter. It's Finn holding the hands of his perfect, precious, adorable and cute daughter. She looks a lot like Finn, so she's sure it's his. She can't move, she is just paralyzed as if her foot were stuck in the Manhattan's sidewalk. She feels her heart hurting and pounding so fast in her chest, and her throat is hacking. He is holding her hand and smiling at her, like the most loving and caring father in the world. She is lost, it's like her world just fell apart. As selfish as it is, she just wishes Finn was not married, nor a father. Of course, she is happy for him, but she never came up with the thought of Finn being a father. _Actually_ she did, except that he was the father of _her_ children, not some other woman.  
She makes a quick calculation in her mind, the little girl is around 10, which means Finn got married or at least was a father the same year they broke-up. She thought it would have take him at least a little more time, as it did for her, well that's not even true since she never really moved on (_but that's another story, right?_). Now she is sure of it, he moved on; he actually truly did forget about her and their story and now he is happy. She swears she read that he was still single somewhere though, but then what does she know – she has the living proof right in front of her, telling her that he isn't single, not at all.  
Someone walks by her and violently push her, waking her up from her deep thoughts. She rushes home, she can't fall apart in front of all these strangers in the street.

_"You're pale. Are you okay Miss Berry? Do you want me to call Mister Alexander for you?" _She forgot about their housemaid being 24/7 at home.

_"I'm just tired, I'm fine. You know what? We don't need you today, you can take your day-off Maria, go home and enjoy sometime with your children"_

Her housemaid just looks at her as if she was crazy or possessed.

_"You sure Miss Berry?"_

She just nods and waits to hear the "_ting_" of their private elevator, letting her know that she's finally alone in the large penthouse. She goes to their master bedroom and cry alone on their over-sized bed – just like a few days ago.

On Sunday, she has rehearsal for the premiere on Monday. She arrives ten minutes late with black tainted glasses on her nose. She's _never_ late, but she is not even in the mood to apologize. She sits in the chair waiting for her makeup artist to do wonders to her face and her puffy red eyes…

* * *

**_9._**

It's Monday.  
It's the big day. Today he is so energetic that during his morning meeting with the staff of his cabinet, he can't help but shake hands to every one of them (even the interns), says something nice to everyone and be just all smiley and happy. He tells them that he will be leaving early tonight because he has some obligations in the town. His secretary asks him if she forgot to note down something, because in the agenda, he hasn't anything plan. He just gives her look, and she knows that he is busy and it's personal, so she just stays quiet.

At lunch break, before going to his favorite French restaurant, he calls his secretary and asks her to find the best florist in the city, to buy the most expensive, biggest and prettiest bouquet and to send it to Miss Berry. He gives her the theater's address of course, he wants Rachel to get them when she will finish her opening night. Before hanging up, he reminds her and makes it very clear not to sign his name.

_"Should I put something on the card though?"_

That's a good question actually. He thinks about it but then he knows.

_"Just write 'To you, the brightest star of them all. I'm so proud of you' tell them that you're working for the mayor and that it needs to be delivered in person but they can't say from who it is. And remember, do not sign any name at the end of the card"_

After thanking his secretary, he hangs up and asks his chauffeur to drive him to the restaurant.  
Abby is six, but he wants to follow her advice – or maybe half of it, he couldn't sign with his name, could he?

* * *

_**10.**_

The premiere is a tremendous success. People were clapping for at least fifteen minute at the end; they did two callbacks on stage. Although Alexander wasn't there, she didn't let that ruin her moment. Kurt was there with Blaine, her fathers, most of her friends from Glee, even the Schusters came all the way from Ohio, and Miss Sylvester was even there showing off saying she always knew that Rachel was talented and she was the one who pushed her to the top – typical Sue's rant.

She's changing in her room, quickly, because they're all waiting for her to have diner all together. She grabs her purse, gives a last quick glance at her reflection in the mirror, but she hears a knock on the doors.

_"Come in"_

It's her assistant, Julia, a tall blond girl, super shy but extremely competent when it comes to her job.

_"You have a delivery Miss Berry. I know you wanted to get all the flowers and presents in another room but the delivery boy insisted that it had to be given to you in person since it was from someone important but he couldn't say who"_

Well, if that isn't odd? Now she has a mysterious odd admirer?

_"Thank you Julia. I'll take it, you can go home now; it's been a tough, busy and stressful night! I'll see you tomorrow"_

She gives her a smile, and Julia disappears closing the door.  
Who would be _so_ important to send flowers to her and get through security of the theater? She notices the small card attached to the bouquet.

_"To you, the brightest star of them all. I'm so proud of you"_. She reads it and re-reads it all over again. She shoves the card in her bag and smells the exquisite perfume of the delicate flowers. Another knock on her door.

_"Come in"_

Maybe Julia forgot something. To her surprise it's Kurt.

_"What are you doing princess? We're all waiting for you outsi…my! What a bouquet!"_

She smiles, it's so typical of Kurt to start a phrase and not finish it because he started another one.

_"And it smells extremely good! It has a card attached but it isn't signed though"_

Kurt looks at the bouquet, studying it with almost too much attention, then he nods to himself.

_"Regarding to the price of this bouquet, I'm sure it's Alexander. Plus it'd make sense, he needs to redeem himself"_

She smile a little, because again this, is so Kurt.

_"Don't say that he was busy, it's not like he didn't wanted to come. And even if he did, he is all forgiven with this gorgeous bouquet"_

He smiles at her, but she knows her friend isn't convinced. Kurt never got along with Alex, and never will.

They make their way to join their friend waiting outside, and while they're walking in the crowded streets of the theaters district, she notes down in her mind to thanks Alex as soon as she gets home. And in the "proper way " of course...

* * *

**_11._**

He watches her, standing in the middle of the stage, being acclaimed by the entire theatre.  
She is so beautiful, no not even beautiful, that's not even an accurate word to describe how she is.  
He thought she was stunning, gorgeous, pretty and all of that, the day he saw her in that wedding dress when they almost got married, or that day when they won Nationals or even the day she was crowned prom queen. But tonight… Tonight it's an all other lever of prettiness. It's like _Godess-beautiful_ kind, out of this world. She's breathtaking, she's glowing and she's shining on that stage.  
The theater is full of people, yet she's the only one he sees. This image, only confirms him, how she belongs up there, how she truly is a star. He focuses his gaze on her smile. That pretty smile, the prettiest one, the one that still makes him feel like he is sixteen all over again. And her eyes. _Oh God_, these big dark brown chocolate eyes! He could lost himself and his soul in them, and at some point, he swears he could almost see stars in them.

He let his mind wonders how a fool he had been to lose her, why didn't he fight harder? When you love someone, you fight for them, _right_? If he had a second chance and could do it all over again, he would be standing on his two foot, front row, clapping for his wife. Don't get him wrong, Finn is proud of who he is today. He's not ashamed of his past, actually it helps him to be more "human", to understand and take actions for people living in the poorest neighbors of the city, as a mayor. All his mistakes and failures, made him who he is today, it only made him stronger – he is proud of that. But to be honest, not having fought harder for Rachel is his biggest regret in his life, maybe the _only_ one. And now she was getting married in a month with that Wall Street dude, and he is sure she doesn't want to hear about him. She moved on; _heck, why couldn't he do the same?_ But every time he reads her name on a newspaper firt page, see her face on a magazine or Internet, hears her voice on the radio or TV, he cannot help it. It's just as if he was falling in love with her all over again.  
He remembers, giving that speech at Miss Sylvester's sister's funerals, about being tethered to Rachel, but he didn't truly live it until _now_. Because today he knows what it feels to have this connection with someone; to love them although you are no longer part of their life but just a stranger, to think about them, to wonder what they're doing at that exact moment, to remember all these little things you used to do with them… _just_, _you know_, to always have them with you.

Wondering like this about Rachel and admiring her on that stage, he only notices now that lights are being switched back on. He has to leave now or else someone will see him and Rachel will somehow end up knowing he came to see her show.  
He quickly leaves the theater before anyone can see him, taking big steps.

_"Oh you're the mayor! Mister Hudson thank you for everything you've been doing for our city!"_

And, here it is… _Darn it_! He just got spotted! He quickly shakes hands, thanks people, and finally rush out of the theater to get into his private car and ask his chauffeur to go home, before anyone else see him.

Sitting in the luxurious leather seats of his car, he replays the images: Rachel stepping on stage, Rachel singing, Rachel dancing, Rachel playing her favorite character of all time Fanny Brice, Rachel being acclaimed by the crowd, Rachel smiling while she collects all the bouquets thrown on stage for her. She is haunting him, just as if her presence was floating in his mind all of the time. He can't believe it's the first time he saw her, in her city and his city too (he is the mayor after-all), so he likes to think it's their city, because like that, they have this thing in common and they're kind of reunited again, _right?_

* * *

**_12._**

It's kind of late when she comes home, so of course she expects to see Alex and to thank him in "the best way" for the bouquet and the sweet car, even if he's sleeping. But he isn't there. He is still probably working she thinks. Instead of waiting, she goes to bed, exhausted after that long, intense and emotion-filled day.

She wakes up early and he still isn't there. Did he even come home tonight? She decides to get ready and to call him on her way to her rehearsal since there's no matinée show this morning. As she's entering the theater, she dials his number and he answers.

_"Hey babe, it's me Rachel!"_

He tells her he's really busy and she has to be quick.

_"I just wanted to thank you for the flowers and your kind words!"_

He doesn't answer right away but when he does, she's surprised.

_"It's not me Rachel, I didn't send you flowers. Oh by the way honey, you do remember we're going to the Hamptons this week-end, right?"_

It's not him? But that doesn't make sense: Julia said it was someone important and Kurt said someone rich for such a bouquet… It had to be him, well apparently it isn't…

_"Rachel?"_

She got distracted in her own thoughts and almost forgot she was on the phone with her soon-to-be husband.

_"Yes, I remember. At what time did you get home last night, I can't remember hearing you coming to bed?"_

She just doesn't want linger on the Hamptons thing since she's still bitter about it.

_"Around two I believe, but I slept in the guest room, I didn't wanted to wake you up"_

Well, now that explains the empty bed. They quickly hand up, since they don't have much to say and he is super busy.

She passes by the main hallway of the theater and spots her assistant, Julia.

_"Hi Julia! Thank you again for yesterday! I just have one quick question before going to vocal warm-up. Do you remember where the bouquet came from?"_

Her assistant looks at her with confused eyes, so Rachel reminds her of the big bouquet she brought her in her loge.

_"Oh I don't know, I only read on the delivery boy's jacket 'The garden in the city', maybe it's the name of the florist"_

She quickly thanks Julia and goes straight to her dressing room. She types frantically the name of the florist in her phone to find the phone number. Once she dialed the number, a warm voice answers right away.

_"Garden in the city, how may I help you?"_

She quickly explains the situation and asks to know who send the flowers as she'd like to thanks this person.

_"May I ask you your name to check the order miss?"_

She says she's Rachel Berry, and what happens almost every time, happens: the person on the phone know who she is and starts telling her how _much_ they love her. Of course it's nice and she loves it, but sometimes she can't even have lunch in a restaurant without being "assaulted" by fans.

_"I'm sorry miss Berry, but I am affraid that the person made very clear that she wanted to remain anonymous"_

She sighs because she really thought she was going to get the name of the person behind this bouquet, at least she knows it's a woman, the florist did said she…

_"I'm not supposed to do it, but as I am a huge fan of yours, I may or may not told you the bouquet was paid by the mayor's personal assistant"_

See, celebrity also has its perks too… After thanking the florist for what is probably the hundredth time, she hands up more confused than ever. How odd? How funny is that Finn's assistant is a fan of hers and sent her flowers, while he hates her – that actually isn't funny _at all_, but she can't help but find some sort of irony in the situation.

She gets changed and joins her cast mate to speak about the premiere since she hasn't seen them since that big night. They're all sat on the floor in a circle, so she gladly joins them.

_"Did you guys see that Gwyneth Paltrow had a front seat? Shit! I thought I was going to pass out when I saw her!"_

That's Liddy, the girl playing Mrs. Strakosh in the show.  
She keeps listening to all of them, laughing sometimes as they're all gossiping on who was there last night. Then someone asks her who she saw.

_"Oh just my friend Barbra, and she called me after the show to jus, you know, congratulates me"_

They look at her all in disbelief, then Liddy can't help it, but she has to ask, for everyone's sake, just to be sure.

_"Your friend Barbra? You mean one of the girls from your high school's Glee club?"_

Rachel smirks, because clearly they're all going for her joke (which is actually real).

_"Of course not Liddy! Barbra, Barbra Streisand, who else do you think?"_

And then of course in her Liddy-way, Liddy let out a loud _"Holly fucking actual shit". _They all laugh and they start speaking about random things.

_"Oh guys! I almost forgot! The mayor was there last night! Can you believe it?"_ She doesn't even remember who said that because all she heard was "mayor-was-there".

_"The Mayor? As in Mayor Hudson?"_

She has to ask just to be sure, because they're probably speaking about another mayor, right? Because, seriously there're _no way_ Finn would have come to see her show.

_"Yes Mayor Hudson of course!"_

And that's when she loses it. _Finn_. Her Finn (not really hers, but you know he was at a time). He was there, he saw her. Good thing she wasn't aware because she wouldn't have been able to step on that stage. And everything makes sense now, at least more or less… The flowers. Could it be Finn too? Because the note did mention she was a star, and that was among one of the sweet stuffs he _always_ used to tell her.

_"Rachel! Rach? Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet"_

Waking up from her thinking-state she quickly mumbles that she needs to get something in her dressing room and leaves. She needs some alone time to think, because if she was confused before, well, now she doesn't even know what to think.

* * *

**_13._**

It's a little bit after 6:45 in the morning, the city is already awake for a long time now but the sky is still dark.  
Sitting in his big leather chair in his office, Finn peers through the glass of the large windows pane, looking at nothing in particular, just contemplating the Big Apple and its constant effervescence. It's not early for him, but he is actually kind of late on his schedule already. He spent too much time dreaming.  
Don't get it wrong, Finn didn't over-slept; he has _just_ been sitting there, doing nothing but thinking about last night and the show. Rachel's image is stuck in his head, it's implanted in his brain, it washes away every other thoughts in his mind. He can't stop it, he can't help it, but Rachel is there.

If he were honest with you, Finn would tell you he is confused and ambivalent about last night and the show. Not that he didn't like it or Rachel in it, because God his girl, _erm_ scratch that: this girl has talent! But seeing her was just _too_ good, almost as if he was leaving a fantasy, and now, _now_ he is back to reality. He is there and _she's not_. She's probably tenderly sleeping or lovingly cuddling with her fiancé right now. _Yes, because remember, Finn, Rachel is getting married, you read it the other day_. He sighs, because she will never be there, not anymore, not ever since that day she walked away from him in this auditorium, _their_ auditorium, and he never heard from her again (well, if you put asides all these times Finn spied on his mom and Kurt speaking about Rachel, or all these times he reads "un-purposely" news about her, or when he stops what he is doing because he hears her singing or giving an interview on the radio or television).

He thinks it's probably a good thing for her, because now look where she is and who she has become! Would it have been the same for her if she had stayed with him during all this time? He can't help but think that he would have slowed down her career. But then again, there's this little voice in the back of his head telling him they could be living a bliss together. And that's how Finn Hudson, mayor of New-York City went back dreaming about Broadway star Rachel Berry.

No need to tell, this day he accumulated works and finished late in the evening...

* * *

_**14.**_

It's Friday and she's packing for their week-end in the Hamptons.  
Saying she was still annoyed and mad both at the situation and at Alexander, would be an understatement. Rachel wishes she could hide and go anywhere else but in the Hamptons. Granted, Alexander's house is like one of the biggest and fanciest one, there's a tennis court, a large lake, a huge swimming pool, several Jacuzzis, horse stables, a golf course, a direct access to the private beach where he owns a boat and two jet skies…and many other things you would be jealous of... But all of this, become_ really_ boring when you are doing it alone. All of this is great and entertaining but after a while it gets pretty boring when you're doing it all alone with only nice house personnel too shy or polite to call you anything else than _"Miss Berry"_.

She sighs because she really hates the Hamptons. When Alex won't be over at Annabel's helping her with whatever investment or placement funds, she will have to go with him at the country club and pretends that she's having the time of her life. But she hates it. She hates it even more than that Annabel girl; in fact she'd rather spend the day with her than at the country club - maybe that's a bit excessive. But she _really really really_ hates going to the country club. She has to wear those clothes, which could directly come from her grand aunt's closet, she has to smiles all the time and pretends she knows all these boring people. And as Alex knows everyone she always ends up on her own sitting in some corner instead of doing anything. It's not like she hasn't tried to fit in though; she played golf once, but wasn't good enough to be invited to join after. She was invited to go hunting, well no need to tell she refused right away. During a charity gala she offered to sing some classic Broadway songs, but everyone looks at her confusedly and some women on the organization committee even whispered something and then laughed _not so discretely_ while looking at her. So Rachel was always left on her own doing nothing but waiting for her fiancée to go home.

She zips her suitcase and closes her designer duffel bag in one same quick motion. She's waking up from her bored-state when her phone rings. She quickly answers, it's her agent.

_"Hi Rachel, I just wanted to let you know that you're going to attend, like every year, the orphans fundraise charity gala in one month. I just got the call from the committee, they'd like you to sing two or more songs, Broadway classics would be good they said; so I was just checking if it was all good for you?"_

She smiles because, even if she likes to sing in front of musical-educated people and being acclaimed by crowds, what she likes the most is helping people in need and being involved in charity projects.

_"Of course I'd love to do that! Listen, I have to get going to leave for the week-end, but email me the details and I'll call you when we'll arrived in the Hamptons"_

After quickly ending the conversation she finishes gathering her stuffs and sighs one more time - one among many to come during this long weekend - because she really don't want to go.

Except that this time, it's different from all the others, because she's got something going on in her mind. She's still confused by the flowers and she still cannot believe Finn was there at her premiere. She had been brooding over it again and again since the other day, but that still doesn't make any more sense to her.  
He's supposed to hate her after what she did to him, after walking out of his life. At that time, she was sure it was the right thing to do; although it broke her heart as much as his, she did it _for him_. She did exactly what he had done for her at the train station after they graduate and he made her go to New-York to become a star. She did the same. Finn wasn't happy, he was broken and lost, he needed to find himself and to find his dream and most of all who he was and who he wanted to be; and she knew he couldn't do that with her, he couldn't find his own path with her in his way. She was a burden. So she set him free; putting his happiness before hers, choosing to love him silently from far away and giving him space and time to do what he needed for himself. At that time she sincerely thought she would get him back but that _never_ happened.  
They lost each other. And now she knows he hates her for what she had done; she understands him though. But that will always be the _biggest_ regret of her life (for a person who doesn't make any mistakes and have no regrets, that's a lot to say...). And sure she likes (shouldn't she say love?) Alexander, but it's _definitely_ not the same. With Finn, she felt alive, she felt loved, she felt beautiful and important, she felt like she could do everything, and she love (shouldn't she say loved?) him. _God_, it was a kind of love she thought she'd die of, she was so much in love with him it was almost scary and she really thought she was going to spend her life with him and have children and a cat named muffin, and when they'd retire they would be living in this house near the beach where Finn and her would have their grandchildren over (_it's a good thing to be an intense planner ok, there's nothing bad in projecting and picturing your future life!_). But, yeah, now none of this will _never_ happen because he hates her now and he is probably married with the mother of that cute little perfect daught of his. And she's getting married and she's happy about it (_she is, right?_). But then again why would Finn takes the time to see her show? _Why_? Maybe it's like some kind of cruel joke, just to make fun of her? But why would he send her flower then and on top of that with an adorable note? And if he wanted to be mean to her, he would have done it in her face, right? Like sitting front row and laughing openly at her whenever she was on stage?

_"Rachel, honey, are you ready? Can I tell our chauffeur to get your bags?"_

Alexander had just entered the room and quickly kissed her on the lips resting both his hands on her hips around her waist. She dismissed his position and took a step back not feeling comfortable.

_"Yes, let's go"_

And with that she left, knowing that she will have plenty of time this weekend to think about Finn. But shouldn't she be thinking about Alexander and their coming wedding...?

* * *

**_15._**

It's been almost a month since he saw Rachel at her premiere.  
Almost a month and he still think like crazy about her and dream about her (it's not creepy ok, he just thinks about her _a lot_, that's all…

He had a date set up by one of his friend, he didn't even bother showing up. And then there's this time when another friend introduced him to this cute girl, Emilia. Brunette, deep green eyes. He took her out twice: once for coffee and second time to a fancy Italian restaurant. She's beautiful, smart, funny and interesting; she works for a very renowned powerful law firm. He thinks it's quite funny as he is himself a politician.  
But then when things started to get a little more "_serious_" and she brought him to her place, he couldn't do anything. She kissed him, but it didn't felt right. She touched him under his shirt, caressing his abs, and he felt guilt rushing through his veins. She started to unbuckled his belt, and that was it. He was out of here in a second, because he felt like he was cheating on Rachel. But then on his way home, he realized how weird and crazy this was since he wasn't with her anymore in the first place?  
_What is wrong with you Finn, get your shit together!_

He goes home, too tired to do anything else with himself he just decides to go to bed. He really could use some sleep. Right before turning the light from the small lamp standing on his nightstand, he checks his schedule for tomorrow on his phone. _Sighs_. And sighs again. He has a charity gala thingy to attend tomorrow night. It's not that he doesn't like to help people in need or anything like that, but he just doesn't like public events. He has to dress up nicely, speak to people who only appreciate him because he is the mayor, pretends he is enjoying himself, and on top of all of that – _icing on the cake_ – he is always reminded that he still is single every time he is asked if he has a "plus one".  
He sighs again and turns the light off.

"Tomorrow is another day Finn"

_Oh you cannot even imagine…_

* * *

**_16._**

It's been almost a month.  
She doesn't count the days but she knows it was two days after they came back from the Hamptons. She called her wedding off. At that moment it seemed like the craziest things to do. Alexander loved her, why would she do that? They were doing ok, and he was nice. But after doing it, she knew she did the right thing, it was one of this feeling you have and you just know you're going to be okay and that you did something good. She doesn't even know how she came to the "revelation", to this idea of leaving him. Maybe Alexander telling her _"You know, you will finally be able to stop working when you will have my first child, and anyway it's not like if your job is important; I'm sure they will find someone really fast to fill your position, right? You will just have to stay home and take care of my children then"_ was part of it.  
Or maybe it was Finn. Since she has been informed about his presence at her premier and that he was the one who send her the flowers with the card, she couldn't stop thinking about it – not that she ever did, _but you know_… And she didn't even feel remorseful for Alexander all this time thinking about him, because it just felt so right. She sighs.  
_"Get your act together Rachel. Finn is married and above all he is a father. Drooling with envy over you ex…how pathetic!"_ She kept repeating this over and over to herself, but somehow she always ends up thinking and day-dreaming about him. That what she was doing at the exact moment actually.

_"Rachel, are you even listening to a word I said?"_

Kurt snapping voice just wakes her up from this epic thought of Finn and her back in high school, when he proposed to her.

They were having their traditional Thursday night tea time with biscuits. It was always only him and her, that was number one rule; even Blaine wasn't welcome to join.

_"Sorry… I… I just. Sorry"_

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"Nothing I am just nervous to sing tomorrow for this benefit gala"_

_"As if!"_

_"What?"_

Kurt could be sometimes a little bit psychic like her, which wasn't really helping in this present moment.

_"Don't play that with me, I know you way to well! Is someone can walk on a stage and sing without a trace of nervousness or stress or whatsoever, it has to be you! So tell me, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing… I'm just, you know, kind of off with everything with the wedding being called off and everything, especially with the entire city still talking about it"_

She decides to lie, because if she admits to Kurt that she's been fantasying about Finn for weeks, months actually (always would be more accurate, right?), he would literally kill her right there. _Really_.

_"Rachel, you made the best decision. Don't bother giving people attention with what they're saying, they have boring lives and nothing to do with their time!"_

_"You know that I love you Kurt? You can be so annoying at times but I wouldn't trade my best friend in the whole world for anything or anyone!"_

_"Rachel you're going to make me blush with all these complements, and you know blushing is not good for my pores. Now show what you're wearing tonight"_

Typical Kurt. She rises from the couch and goes to her bedroom to bring the bag in which was hanging her dress.

* * *

_**17.**_

It's noisy, crowded and he is sweating. He has barely been here for five minutes, and Finn already wants to be done with this charity thing. He read the program for the night he has been given at the entrance. Opening speech, diner, charity auctions and singing performances. _Great_, that's going to be a long night. He sighs but then has to steady himself, as he sees his PR cabinet manager approaches him a drink in his hand and a smile plastered on his face. He is allowed to drink because, he is also Finn's friend.

_"Finn, I have someone to introduce you to!"_

He said that winking, which can only means_ one_ thing. Finn knows the game too well by now. Larry (that's his name) always introduces Finn to girls, hoping he will find the right one for his boss.

_"Larry, please, not tonight."_ Finn is almost pleading.

_"Come on Finn! She's great, she's one of the performers tonight. Freshly single, she's said to be the hottest shot in the city! Plus she's really sexy"_

_"God Larry! Will you someday leave me alone with my single status? I'll give it a try because I know if I don't you won't leave me for the night, and I think that's even worse than being stuck with whatever girl in this gala. What's her name by the way?"_

_"Rachel Berry"_

Shit, holly shit.

* * *

**_18._**

She's sitting at her table when Liddy, her friend comes up to her.

_"Hey Rach, let's get something to drink, I'm getting bored!"_

Rachel smirks because that's just so typical of Liddy.

They make their way through the crowded place. They almost reach the bar area when a hand grips her wrist. She turns to look whos it is; it's her manager

_"Rachel I've been looking for you for ages!"_

_"I'm sorry, I was just sitting there with Liddy"_

_"Well, I've someone I need to introduce you to. Cannot believe you two didn't met already!"_

_"Liddy and I were going to get something to drink, you want to join, and then I'll go talk to whoever that is. I'm sure he or she can wait a bit!"_

Rachel usually isn't like that, she takes every opportunity as a new chance to meet people. But tonight she's just lost in her thoughts, her "Finn thoughts".

_"No, no. We have to go now, his PR manager just came to me a minute ago. We're not going to make Mayor Hudson wait, aren't we?"_

Shit, holly shit.

* * *

**_NYPost, page 6._**

The next day in the NY-Post you could read on page six: _"Spotted: Rachel Berry Broadway star leaving the New-York orphans fund-raise charity gala, hands in hands with Mayor Hudson, head resting on his chest. They both left in New-York City's Mayor's private car. Does that mean, fresh new hot love birds couple? If so, they already are our favorite New-York City couple!"_

* * *

**_AN: _Thank you again fro reading! Reviews are much more appreciated :)**


End file.
